Dark Star
by PresHowlCreed
Summary: After proving there worth, the Supers have been given their life back and the Incredibles are free to hunt the streets for wrong. However, the government is hiding something... something that has been buried since the Relocation Act began and it's someone who tried so hard to be accepted before, but now feels only hatred. OC character. M Rating for safety reasons.


_Goddamn supes..._ The government liaison grumbled irritably through gritted teeth, ceremoniously strolling down the bland, beige painted walls. Coffee in hand, he took a drawl sip with eyes teetering toward his sides as he passed fellow co-workers; he did little to look presenting to fellow staff. Many gazed at him in bewilderment for he was rarely seen in this sector of the never ending corridor. Eyes cautiously followed as this stranger continued on his path, curious where he would end up. After a few feet, the man pivoted before an ominous iron door with age warning tape plastered throughout the frame. In the center a faded plaque read:

_Project Dark Star_

A fellow agent halted in his tracks, disturbed by his choice. "Sir. You can't go in there..." His tone began to loose momentum when the older gentleman glanced his way, unamused by his attitude.

"Really now?" With a vindictive hiss, the stranger raised his security badge which swiveled about on the black lanyard. It read:

**Corbin Castor**

**Level 5 Clearance**

**Director of SUPE Studies**

"Feel like a jackass yet?" Corbin snapped again, instantly leaving the young man behind and closing the metal slab behind him. Within seconds, the illuminating lights flickered to present a massive box suspended above a glittering chasm of lights all twinkling within the darkness. They all worked keep a one inside for almost fifteen years; Corbin was surprised this place was still standing after years of check ups. However now it would be a top priority now...

The middle aged Mr. Castor treaded upward toward a smaller cube (about the size of apartment bedroom) connected to enormous cell at its right. The door creaked madly when Corbin entered and he began to scour the nearest for the light switch. After a few paced seconds he managed to light up the room slightly since unfortunately for Corbin one of the fixtures was broken. "Hmph."

Corbin removed his coat and fedora and placed in gently on the aged coat rack in one of the corner. A plethora of button decorated a sophisticated board nestled underneath a mirror which peered deeply into the shadow of the gigantic cell beside him. He had not entered this cube in what felt like an eternity. Since to 'Supe Scare' a decade and half ago. After the court ruled Super civil disturbances and forced them into a relocation program many believed that they would rise up against those they desperately tried to protect out of spite. They were a hazard to everything and everyone! They were so different than anyone... how could one not think they would fight against the power?

Well, they didn't actually, and slowly after a few years people stopped caring and found ways to forget. At least they tried at first. There was one thing that kept the world from healing for a while.

"Brandon? Are you awake? I have news." The fizz of the intercom rippled through the iron coffin, leaving an invisible trail to flutter around the still shape in the center of the bright, soundless prison. The form jerked, shackles singing as its shadowed form began to struggle. Unnatural shades of darkness seemingly attempted to cocoon the antagonized being but quickly retreated from the beating rays of the damned light fixture. With a harsh voice, the stranger responded. "I told you..." The entity's diction rapidly became inaudible; the creature began to sway, unhinged and lifeless in his timeless cell.

Fifteen years of solitude brought no comfort to this already damaged soul.

"Brandon, guess what? Your people are free to roam as they please all thanks to Mr. Incredible and his family of supers. Isn't that great? That means I can come visit you more often now. We need you to discover any trump cards we can use if the need arises." There was not a sliver of compassion in Corbin's voice for he cared nothing for the imprisoned swine. After the relocation act, Brandon Williams, known as Orpheus in the super circles at the time, retaliated against the ruling and continued his ways of "aiding" those he believed needed help. He didn't allow anything to stand in his way, not even the authorities. For months the two forces scuffled with no chance of defeating Brandon. Finally after almost a full year they managed to arrest him on a false call for help. They put him in here for study against the supes in case they ever decided to revolt.

As the agent pondered, Brandon, or Orpheus was overwhelmed with blood thirst. They had deserted him here after use of him dwindled. Years of psychological and physical testing had left him more troubled than he had begun. He missed his old life with Frozone, Mr. Incredible, and occasionally Gazer Beam. They all tried so hard to make the 'norms' like them. It obviously had not succeeded. At least, before... What had Mr. Incredible done that they hadn't been doing before! Why was he still here?!

"Release me..." Orpheus choked, his vocal cord twisted achingly from lack of use.

"Why? So you can terrorize the world? You were always the more dangerous, I think most of the super heroes knew that. You are not well, so its only logical to keep you here Brandon."

"I TOLD YOU, DO **NOT** CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS ORPHEUS!" The super bellowed, tossing his head to reveal an extremely disheveled individual with azure irises lighted with rage. "NOW RELEASE ME! YOU HAE NO RIGHT TO KEEP ME HERE!"

"You lost your rights a long time ago Brandon. You don't have an existence, you are but property now. Besides, no one wants you, your not a movie star like Mr. Incredible is, as well as his family. They have enough charm to at least attempt to fit in. You cannot."

With a violent jerk, Orpheus threw himself from side to side, trying to escape this reawakening nightmare. The studies would continue, the sleepless nights knowing he had been forever betrayed. These things didn't deserve saving.

They deserved only punishment.


End file.
